Looking For Heaven
by pokecutie
Summary: An outcast of a pack of Zangoose is constantly looked down on by the others. This Zangoose just wishes to be accepted and she just might be by someone highly unlikely.
1. Everything's About to Change

Yay! The first story of the year! On the first Sunday of the year! Hope you readers enjoy this.

Pokémon in this story belong to Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc. And if you're not 18 years or older, then don't read this.

Word in italics is either stressing the word or the character's thoughts. It depends on the situation so be sure to pay attention as you read.

* * *

Looking For Heaven

Chapter 1 - Everything's About to Change

"Hey! Stop it! Please, stop!"

"And why should we? You never listen to us!"

"To think, we just tell you for your own good! You ungrateful bitch!"

Quite some distance away from their pack were some of its members. Of course most of those members away from the pack wanted to be away from the pack. So they'll get away with beating the crap out of one of them, a young female Zangoose. The tall trees and wide bushes of the forest provided good cover for them.

_What did I do to deserve this? I don't remember having personal opinions being such a bad thing!_

This Zangoose endured the beating the other Zangoose were giving her. Eventually, they left, leaving her all battered and bruised.

_Great. I'm going to have use herbs again. Bandages, too._

When this particular Zangoose could walk again, she wobbled through the trees not to her pack, but to her home. At least, someplace she lives. It was a run-down, abandoned cottage on the outskirts of where her tribe lives, clearly not being favorable company to her pack.

The only one of the pack she's the closet to is the leader, a middle-aged but remarkably strong male Zangoose. Speaking of him, he was in front of the girl Zangoose's house.

"Outcast! How did you get hurt _this_ time? Can't you even last 10 minutes without us?"

_It's because of you guys that I'm hurt! And I don't like being called Outcast! I know I'm different from other Zangoose but it would be nice if I wasn't called Outcast!_

"It's a long story, Alpha, but it's nothing I can't heal from. What brings you here?"

"What other reason would I have for coming here? One of us is sick. His fever is rising with no signs of stopping. Hurry up and make those… healing… something."

"They're called medicines, Alpha."

"Hurry up!"

"Yes, Alpha." The apparent outsider went inside the house to get to work. The leader just simply waited outside, wanting to get back to the others as soon as possible.

The girl Zangoose knows that the only reason why her pack even bothers checking up on her is because she's the only one who has excellent knowledge on herbal medicines. She only ever bothers with her pack because, even though they give her beatings, they won't let her die so easily.

The girl Zangoose have picked the correct herbs for a fever and finished grounding them together in a mortar and pestle that was found in the cottage. In a few minutes, she was done.

When she was done, the unfortunate Zangoose poured the healing substance in a bowl and came back outside.

"Here, Alpha. The medicine you need. Please be sure to give back this bowl once you're done."

"It's about time. Also, stop worrying already. I wouldn't do something so stupid as to lose or break this bowl. We need these."

The leader was about to take it with him, but then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, yes. Before I go, I have something important to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"One of the females of the pack has an interest in your ways of healing others with these herbs and plants. It would be good for us if we had another one of us who knows these type of things. She will start the day after tomorrow, when the sun is in the middle of the sky. Be sure to teach her."

Then he carefully picked up the bowl with his mouth and went off on his way with spilling any of the contents.

The Zangoose left alone sighed and spoke to herself out loud. "Yeah, it would be good for the pack if you had another one who knows this stuff but how do I know you're not just trying to get rid of me?"

She went back inside the hut, expecting to go through the same routine that she goes through every day. Be scorn and ridiculed. Be left out and excluded. Perhaps even get beaten up. Finally, sleep at the end of the day and awake the beginning of the next day to deal with all of that all over again.

Little did the unfortunate Zangoose knew, she won't be living like that anymore. Her life forever changed tomorrow, when she decided to step out for a minute. She didn't stay out for too long since there might be other Zangoose nearby to criticize her or beat her. Before she could step back inside, though, the unfortunate Zangoose heard something in the distance with her sensitive hearing. It sounded like a battle. A vicious one.

She wasn't so sure about intervening. Not only did the reluctant Zangoose didn't want to be involved in serious trouble but she's still hurt from yesterday.

Then she heard it. A piercing wail overflowing with pain. A decision was made and the formerly reluctant cat ferret dashed to where the agonizing sound was heard.

_Oh, what do I have to lose to begin with? I just have to teach this new apprentice of mine and no one will even think of me when I'm gone! So that means I just to be alive long enough for that!_

The speeding Zangoose was running as fast as her body could allow. The trip getting to the desired destination took a while. Once she got there, she let out a horrified gasp.

A few feet in front of her was a badly beaten Seviper. So much worse than her own injuries from yesterday that they were little bruises in comparison to the Seviper's injuries.

She knew she had to take this pokemon in. She knew she had to, but was hesitant again. It was because of Seviper that the unfortunate Zangoose is such an outcast in her pack.

She doesn't see any reason to hate Seviper.

When she was young, she was told Seviper is no good scum who everyone is better off with every last one of them dead. But she had to question one thing: why are Seviper such no good scum? What did they do that was so bad?

Basically, why are Seviper hated so much?

None of the adults didn't seem to have an answer for that question nor did they seem to like being asked that.

This particular Zangoose decided to never harm a Seviper unless it tries to harm her first. Usually, she does harm them because they're taught to hate Zangoose with every fiber of their being and they try to kill her.

That makes her question her upgringing even further as well as the Sevipers'. Why are they both taught to hate each other for just being right next to each other?

For a period of time, she wanted to see if becoming friends with a Seviper was possible.

This girl Zangoose was already having difficulties fitting in with every one of her pack when she questioned their upbringing. But then she managed to completely and permanently alienate herself from everybody else with her desire of befriending a supposed enemy of theirs.

Although she wasn't sure about tending to this Seviper, she still slowly but surely inched towards the great mass of limp muscle.

She checked for any signs that the unconscious Seviper was still alive. So far, she's yet to accomplish this since she only ever done other Zangoose and, occasionally, other pokemon who didn't have a serpentine body. She found that the Seviper was likely male when she heard him groan. This serpent struggled to move his eyes.

Then he, with some effort, shifted his head and eyes to take a look at the Zangoose in front of him. The pain-ridden Seviper audibly hissed at her, taking her by surprise. With some more effort, he spoke.

"Your friends… already… beat me… to a… bloody… pulp. And now… you're… gonna… beat me… even more? Just like… a… Zan...goose…" The seviper became unconscious again.

_Oh, I see. It was another unnecessary battle between Zangoose and Seviper. I'm obviously not going to hurt him. And I still have nothing to lose if I heal him, right?_

As hesitant as she was, she couldn't just leave him there. So the unfortunate Zangoose was hurriedly but carefully carrying the knocked out Seviper back to her cottage. She was planning to take care of him until he was all healed. She's aware of the fact this Seviper will try to kill her once he's feeling all better but it felt a risk worth taking.

They finally reached the cottage. The Zangoose was using her sensitive hearing to check for anyone from her pack. Other Zangoose or pokemon, too. She didn't detect anyone around or see anyone waiting outside of the little building.

When the coast was clear, she took the Seviper inside. Of course, he couldn't be left right behind the door; the other Zangoose will feel his presence. She had the perfect place in mind to put the Seviper.

The cottage was just one big room. There was a bed on one side and a table and some chairs, one of them broken, on the other side. There was also a fireplace. In the middle of the floor was a trapdoor. The Zangoose opened it and laboriously carried the Seviper down the staircase made of stone.

One may expect it to be a drabby, dim room but it's not. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room lit in a brilliant, blue light. The light was being radiated from huge crystals sticking out from the walls and the floor. Even the ceiling. Despite all of those crystals, there was plenty of room for the Zangoose and the Seviper.

The Zangoose put down the Seviper on the floor and went back upstairs. She came back with a blanket. She laid out the blanket as wide as possible and laid the Seviper on top of that. She checked every injury the Seviper seemed to have.

The Zangoose gone back up and came back down again. She had the herbs she thought was needed. Getting all of the necessary herbs took a few trips. She made one more trip to fetch herself her mortar and pestle, plus bandages.

She was now grounding those herbs and prepping the bandages. Problems arose when she was beginning to rub the medicine on the wounds.

The Seviper was attempting to, with all of his strength and energy that was left, fight her off.

"Stay… away! Piece of… shit!"

"Please! Stay still! You need to heal!"

"That's… a laugh! Like a… Zangoose… cares! Go away… and die! Whore! Bitch!"

It was like that for the next three of five months. It wasn't easy for either of them. The Zangoose had to put up with the hatred-filled hissing and the Seviper kept struggling to get away. The sort of slithering snake shouted various insults at the nursing cat ferret.

Also, the nursing Zangoose had to teach her apprentice the ropes of herbal medicines. That was only slightly better. The student insulted her less often, although she was putting in efforts to learn half-heartedly.

After 4 to 5 months, the student has been learning more, despite it not being much. The Seviper also stopped fighting whenever he was being treated. He didn't seem to like it, but have gotten used to it.

"No, you use this kind for the medicine that helps with stomachaches. You took the one for broken limbs," the unfavorable Zangoose told her student.

"Oh, sorry," the student apologized but she has a look on her face that shows she'd rather be somewhere else.

The unfavorable Zangoose let out an inaudible sigh, being left with her thoughts.

_It's so obvious she's being forced to come here and let me teach her. I wonder if she got pushed into being a healer of our pack?_

The student looked at the window and noticed the sun's rays seemed like a sunset.

"Oh, I gotta go now. See ya next time!" The student ran out the door faster than a Zubat out of hell.

The unfortunate Zangoose was left alone once again.

_Oh, well. It was about time I check on Nicholas's injuries, anyway._

Over time, even though she wasn't liked by her patient, the unfavorable Zangoose decided to call the severely hurt Seviper Nicholas. She noticed it rhymed with ridiculous, which is the kind of feeling she gets when treating him. She never told him this, figuring he wouldn't like it.

"Hi. I'm back. I'm going to try changing your bandages and reapplying your medicine, ok?"

Nicholas just grunted. He didn't have a happy look on his face, but didn't make a fuss when she did what she said she was gonna do.

"Well, you seem to be recovering nicely, even if you still have quite some way to go."

Nicholas didn't answer and still had that irritated face.

_Nicholas is awfully quiet today. He at least hisses at me every once in a while._

The nursing Zangoose was finished and putting away everything. She turned to Nicholas before she left.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. Maybe you can eat more than a few bites this time? If you want to get out of here sooner, then eating a lot will help your body a lot in healing."

It was quiet for a while. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable so she began to leave.

"Why?"

The Zangoose was surprised at that.

_He… he spoke! This is the first sound Nicholas has made that was an actual word! Definitely better than hissing, that's for sure._

"What do you mean by why?"

"We're supposed to be enemies. You were supposed to either finish me off or leave me to die."

_Ooooooooohh, he means why am I healing him instead of hurting him?_

"Well, it's kind of a long answer. Do you have time?"

Nicholas looked annoyed at the question.

"Oh, right, of course. Well, I can start explaining, I suppose." The Zangoose walked over to Nicholas, sitting next to him.

"It was when I was a little cub," she started. "And just like any Zangoose, I was being taught how to hate your kind with a passion. I'm sure it was like that when you were a little snake, being taught to hate Zangoose to the same extent."

"Because we're enemies."

"But we're not savages. Pokemon, yes, but still not savages. I don't see the point of hurting a Seviper unless they hurt me first."

Nicholas raised an eye ridge where an eyebrow would be.

"Well, I don't! I'm just told we're better off with all the Seviper in the world dead but there's something I just don't get. What did the Seviper do that was bad they deserve death? Why do we Zangoose hate Seviper so much?"

"Well, don't expect _me_ to know." Although, Nicholas had to admit. This was the first time he was wondering the same thing: why do Zangoose hate his kind so much?

"Were you ever given an answer?"

"Hmm?"

"As in no one gave you an answer if you asked why do Seviper hate Zangoose so much?"

This _really_ caught Nicholas off-guard. This was the first time he was wondering that, too. He's never before questioned how he was raised. He was just taught to kill Zangoose because _they_ were better off with every last one of those cat ferrets dead.

The Zangoose kept talking, unaware of Nicholas's bewildered expression.

"When I was a little cub, I was going to hate Seviper like how all the other Zangoose cubs were taught to do but I had some doubts. The way it looked like to me was that I should fight to the death with a Seviper for just being close by. I didn't want to do that. It seemed dumb. My mom and dad tried to assure me it wasn't but then they would whistle a different tune when it came to fighting other pokemon that weren't Seviper. It didn't make any sense."

It didn't make any sense to Nicholas, either. Thinking back of all the times before five months ago, he never stalled in killing a Zangoose. In all those times he killed one, Nicholas noticed the reason why he even did it was because it was a Zangoose and it was nearby. Perhaps that was a similarity between them and him. That they were trying to kill him just because he was a Seviper and he close by to them, too.

"So that's why," the Zangoose said, "I decided to never hurt a Seviper unless it tries to hurt me first. We don't seem a good reason for hating each other to such an extreme degree and fighting each other so intensely for generations. We don't seem to have _any_ reason at all."

Nicholas realized that was true. What reason_ is_ there to their feud?

"You know," the Zangoose stated as she got up, "maybe there _was_ a reason why Seviper and Zangoose fight so much and so fiercely. It's just that they perhaps have had a feud for so long that they forgot the reason. Now their descendants are fighting someone else's battle without even knowing the reason why or how it even started. What would the point be in fighting someone for a reason you don't remember or even know?"

Now Nicholas's mind was blown. Not even rubble was left. Nicholas just laid where he was, unintentionally tuning out the Zangoose.

"Now I'll go get you some food. Like I said before, maybe you can try eating more than just a few bites. You can leave this place sooner and no longer have anything to do with me if you just eat more."

Then she left, leaving Nicholas to his thoughts. Nicholas was sorting out his thoughts for weeks. The Zangoose was getting worried about his mental health because he hardly made a sound ever since she told him her opinions. Nicholas didn't even hiss.

The worried Zangoose wanted to help him, but wasn't sure of how to do it. She just continued with tending to the physical state of Nicholas.

Although, the Zangoose's mental state was being disturbed. It felt like to her she was being stared at. She knows it would highly likely be Nicholas staring at her because he's the only other living thing underground besides herself when she checks on him.

Even if Nicholas was looking at her, he would turn his head the other way whenever he was being treated. The Zangoose was puzzled of this kind of behavior.

About 4 months have passed and the Zangoose was close to losing it. She was amazed with herself that she could tolerate it for this long but it would get bothersome. By 4 months, the bothered Zangoose found out for sure it was Nicholas staring at her. Combining that with Nicholas turning away whenever she treated him, the unfortunate Zangoose felt like letting out her frustrations somehow. She found that, on the bright side of this, is that by now Nicholas has only a month or two of recovery to go.

Being underground seemed to hide him from the pack leader and the student learning about medicine better than the unfortunate Zangoose thought. Sneaking Nicholas away from the pack of Zangoose who will definitely kill him upon discovery would be a tough task. She would have to figure something out when the time came.

As much as the Zangoose was bothered by being looked at all the time, she's not looking forward to being alone again.

_Even if Nicholas doesn't like me, I'm gotten used to him. At least, to the point where I realize he's the only thing out of my whole, entire life I feel fine with and we're supposed to be enemies. I'm supposed to be on good terms with my own pack, too, but I'm not. This whole situation just_ drips _with irony._

However, what the unsuspecting Zangoose didn't know was that Nicholas had other plans. She found out about them when she came down to check up on him one day.

She was grounding those herbs again and was about to change the bandages. Then Nicholas caught her by surprise.

"You know a lot of this stuff."

"Oh! Yeah! I do!" She was just happy he was doing more than just staring, completely unaware of Nicholas's plan. "I'm the healer of my pack."

"You're in a pack?" Nicholas didn't expect that. "Are you sure you should be healing me, then?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a healer by nature. Healers aren't supposed to be intolerant of those in need! Besides, I made sure no suspects anything."

"That's an excellent kind of nature for a healer. Your pack must be proud to have you in it."

Said healer became sad at that. "I can't imagine any pack of Zangoose being proud in having a Zangoose with opinions of Seviper like mine among them."

"It must be hard, then."

"Yeah… it is." The saddened Zangoose applied the medicine and changed the bandages. It's not as much medicine as before and fewer bandages were being used, now, too. She thought it was a good thing she frequently gets hurt. No one would get suspicious about the noticeable decreases in medical supplies.

"All of this knowledge on healing others. Is it the only reason why you're even in your pack?"

She got even sadder. "Yeah… it is."

Then she sprouted tears from her eyes. She was going to wipe them off but Nicholas pushed her arm down with his tail.

"Wha- what ar-"

Nicholas had wiped off her tears with the exact same tail. The Zangoose was beyond surprised. She was freaking out, in fact.

"W-w-w-wai-wait. What was-"

She _really_ freaked out at Nicholas's next action. He wrapped her head around with his tail and kissed her.

It wasn't simple kissing, either. It was _kissing_ kissing.

Nicholas managed to put his forked tongue inside the Zangoose's mouth. In the best angle possible, Nicholas pressed his mouth against hers, made his tongue roam inside of her mouth all over in there.

The Zangoose was shocked at this but she was able to get over it. She tried to tell Nicholas to stop but she was muffled. It wasn't really working. Then she tried to push him away. It proved to be useless, too. Because there was only a month or two of recovery time left, Nicholas has regained much of his strength. Even if it wasn't complete, Nicholas became strong enough to hold the female feline ferret to his mouth.

The troubled Zangoose wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't tell him to stop; she couldn't push him away. The only she could do was start breathing through her nose and wait for Nicholas to let go.

It felt like hours before that happened. Soon after Nicholas finally let go, the frightened Zangoose tried to make a run for it.

However, Nicholas was quick and grabbed her ankle, making her fall to the ground.

"Why leave so soon? We can do one more thing before you have to leave, right?"

"If it was the kissing, that was already done! Please! Let me go!"

"Wrong choice of words, Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes. That is the name I've given you. You're going to be called Angel from now on."

"Wha-?"

Nicholas began to drag the newly-named Zangoose towards him.

* * *

Before you give me any reviews, I want you to know that I tried writing this chapter with mainly nameless characters or characters yet to receive a name.


	2. Forever Intertwined

Chapter 2 – Forever Intertwined

_Angel? I'm being called Angel now? I guess he's not going to kill me if he named me? But what is he planning to do?_

Angel clawed at the ground and attempted to squirm out of Nicholas's wrapping clutches. Angel's not so certain if she should plead for her safety. Angel expected Nicholas to do something to her if he was going to stay near her. What Angel didn't see coming was what exactly Nicholas was planning to do with her.

Nicholas was able to, after some time, get Angel right under him. Nicholas was intending to wait until he was fully healed before doing this but he grew impatient. Nicholas thought of it as a miracle he was able to wait until he was almost done healing.

Nicholas leaned in close to Angel and licked across her cheek. Angel flinched at that. She then shivered as Nicholas was lowering his wagging tongue on her. Nicholas made a pit stop at both of her nipples.

"Ah! Ah! Aaahhhh!" Angel exclaimed. Nicholas was moving his tongue in a slithering motion. Angel's sensitive nerves were taking a skip with pleasure with each flick of the fleshy appendage, her nipples fully erecting.

After a while of licking and flicking, Nicholas lifted up his head.

"You don't have worry about anything anymore. I'll make sure you feel much happier with me." He then proceeded to make some pecks here and there on Angel's head and face.

"What do you mean by that? Are you doing this because you like me?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even bothered doing this."

"Why would you even bother doing this? And with a Zangoose of all things!" Angel was trying to push Nicholas away from her.

"That's the same when you took me in and healed me from my injuries," Nicholas pointed out with a laugh.

"What I'm doing and what you're doing is not the same!"

"Yes. They're not the same. But…"

Angel felt her arms forced to her sides. Angel looked to see Nicholas wrapping himself around her, obviously having done so when she was distracted.

"They both have kind intentions."

Nicholas then pressed down on one of Angel's legs using himself, his head near the forbidden treasure. Then Nicholas pressed his tongue against it in slow vertical motions.

Angel gasped because she was surprised and then she began to moan. Angel tried to escape from Nicholas again, despite knowing it would highly likely be futile. Just as she thought, it was. Angel was also losing energy to escape when she became more excited and aroused.

Nicholas was plunging deeper in the wet caverns. After some time, she sounded close. That drove Nicholas to lick her even deeper and faster.

Then Angel squealed as her orgasm hit her. Nicholas loved that sound she made. He hoped to hear it another time. Besides, Nicholas is yet to release himself, having grown hard during that time of pleasuring Angel.

While Nicholas was repositioning both himself and Angel, Angel was beginning to panic and tried once again to get away.

"Why are you struggling still?" Nicholas asked, having noticed her persistent escape attempts. "I made you feel good, didn't I?"

"I don't what any of this is!" Angel exclaimed. "All I know is I had a strange feeling that was kept turning intense!"

"It was a good feeling. Don't worry about it and just feel."

"How-"

That was when Nicholas poked his two twitching rods against both Angel's vaginal and anal holes. Angel was really panicking.

"What is this? What is this? _What is this?!_"

"I'm going to penetrate you. You're new at this, aren't you?"

"_Am I new at this?!_ In case you didn't notice, I'm an outcast of my pack! I may have heard about things like this but nobody actually wanted to do it with me!"

"Then I should tell you something. This will hurt, but only on your first time. The pain will sooner or later go away as well. I'll make sure you feel good so don't worry."

"Pain? What pain?"

Angel's question was answered when Nicholas swooped in on one smooth motion. Angel began to cry due to the great amount of pain. Not only did Angel lose her virginity in the front, but also in the back at the same time.

Nicholas made sure to stay absolutely still so she wouldn't feel anything else. Once he was sure Angel was okay, Nicholas began to move.

Angel noticed it wasn't anything like being licked. Being fucked was something else entirely. Having already came, Angel was even more sensitive than before. She was practically screaming up to the heaven all the way from underground.

"It feels so… so… thick!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well, your wonderful smell and melodious sounds did a good job making them this thick," Nicholas said, having took that as a compliment.

Another thing Nicholas liked was how Angel's insides was gripping and massaging his two cocks. Nicholas was being rubbed from all sides and he got them all the way in. Nicholas, encouraged by Angel's screams, increased speed in his thrusts.

This went on a while until the both of them came at the same time. Nicholas liked that even more. He liked it so much, in fact, it made some extra bursts of sperm come out of nowhere.

Angel slipped off the softening sticks. She would have hit the dirt if it wasn't for Nicholas catching her. Nicholas laid Angel down next to him, loosening his grip on her, but is still wrapped around her.

This is how it's been for Angel for the remaining time Nicholas had to recover. Whenever Angel comes down to treat and check on his injuries, Nicholas would touch her in some way. Sometimes Nicholas would ram just her pussy. Other times it would be only her ass. Angel learned a lot about sex, including the name of the activity, over the many times Nicholas has done it with her.

Angel have thought about getting space from Nicholas after what happened but her conscience wouldn't let her leave Nicholas alone until he was all healed. It wasn't like Angel hated it, either. She was just surprised by the whole thing. In all sincerity, Angel liked the sexual treatments and lessons.

However, because it's with a Seviper, Angel is extremely confused by how she should feel about it. Angel didn't expect to ever have sex with someone, being an outcast like she said. Angel especially didn't expect to have sex with someone who normally consider her their enemy.

As a result, in the month or two that Nicholas had left, Angel just let herself feel like Nicholas told her to. Angel was nervous about it at the beginning, but gradually stopped rebelling against Nicholas's advances. Nicholas was never happier than this.

Until the day Angel determined when he would be let out.

"What did you say, Angel?" Nicholas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It looks like to me you can be released tomorrow. You can't stay down here forever anyways. It'll make you crazy. Chances are you have friends and family, too. They're probably worried about you and you're probably worried about them."

Nicholas realized she was right. Nicholas did think about returning to his pack back home around the beginning. Then Angel was slowly but surely invading his mind until, finally, Nicholas couldn't think about anything else. But he didn't want to leave Angel. Nicholas promised Angel and himself he would make Angel happy and he intended to fulfill that promise.

Angel continued talking, unaware of Nicholas's facial expression. "I'll be sure to sneak you past my pack. I'll need you to resist killing any Zangoose, okay? I wouldn't want you becoming wrecked right after you completely healed."

Nicholas didn't answer at first; he was wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Um, hey? Did you hear me?"

"H-huh? Sorry. I'll try not to kill anyone," Nicholas said, sort of taking a guess at what Angel said.

Nicholas was relieved to see he guessed right at the sight of Angel's smile.

"That's good. I'll be sure to see you off when you leave, ok? I suppose I better be heading up now."

Before Angel left, Nicholas stopped her.

"How do you feel about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me leaving. We're definitely not treating each other like enemies anymore."

Angel felt a little flustered. Just as before, Angel didn't know what to feel about having sex with anyone, mostly with her supposed enemy for that matter.

"I… honestly… don't know. But I don't think it matters all that much. I can't go with you anyways, even if I wanted to. Your friends and family would highly likely be Seviper. They'll try to kill me if they feel my presence."

_Ah, my cute, adorable Angel is right again. She's so insightful. Although, this proves to be quite a dilemma for me._

Nicholas knew he couldn't take Angel with him to his pack. They would kill her, just as she said. Nicholas knew he couldn't just let his pack be worried about him and/or be saddened by his disappearance their whole lives, either.

This did present a problem to Nicholas and he would have to use all night to think of something. Angel and Nicholas exchanged good-nights to each other and got comfortable in their sleeping spots.

The next morning came and so did Angel to Nicholas underneath the ground. Angel would have to hurry in the morning because that student Zangoose would come by later in the afternoon.

"Excuse me, but we have to get going. Come on, wake up!"

Nicholas grunted from being shaken awake. Then Nicholas had a slight blush on his face, realizing he slept the whole night away.

"Y-yes! Of course! Let's get going!"

"Don't you worry about anyone being around. I checked the surroundings with my ears before waking you up and I didn't hear anyone. And it's early in the morning. So that should mean the coast is clear."

Nicholas felt a little thrown-off by moving in terms of transportation. He has been moving a lot for the past month or two, but was literally not going anywhere. Thanks to the all the sex he initiated with Angel, though, Nicholas was soon able to move around after a little while.

"Do you think we should go back to where I found you?" Angel asked once they stepped outside.

"Perhaps another place. I know where. Follow me. You did say you were going to see me off."

"Yeah, I did. We have to be sure to make a run for it should we sense other Zangoose nearby. There would be no use trying to hide from them."

"Right."

Careful to stay hidden from anyone's view, as a precaution, Angel and Nicholas went on their way. Eventually, they reached a cave. They went in after they checked whether or not it was empty. To their pleasant surprise, it was empty.

"This seems to be an ideal parting spot," stated Angel. "So how do we part ways from here?"

Nicholas flinched at the question but then he asked one of his own.

"I noticed something. Why is it you don't refer to me with a name?"

"A name? You're Seviper, aren't you?"

"No, I mean a more personal name. I call you Angel even when, otherwise, you're called Zangoose."

Angel's face visibly became red. "Ah, w-well…"

Nicholas became happy at the thought of Angel doing what he did to her when it came to names. "That means you did! What's the name?"

"Would you really be okay with it?"

"I can't tell whether or not I would be okay with it if I don't know what it is. Now come on, Angel, what name did you pick for me?"

"N-Nicholas."

His heart skipped a beat. "I like it! What made you decide that name?"

"Because it rhymed with ridiculous."

There was a bit of silence before Nicholas spoke again.

"Well, you certainly didn't hesitate telling me why."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Nicholas said as he used his tail tip to make turn Angel's head to him. "I like that you have given me a name. Because of that, I have a last request and I'm hoping you'll fulfill it."

"What would that be?"

"Have sex with me one last time."

"W-wha?!" Angel's face got even redder than before.

"If we're going to go our separate ways, then I can never have sex with you ever again and I just found out you gave me a name. I would love to hear you shout it out as you orgasm."

As uncertain as Angel was of the idea, she didn't reject it. She thought more along the lines of 'why not?'. Angel thought it would be fine because this would be the last time they'd have sex. That would mean the last time anyone would touch her the way Nicholas does.

Angel was twiddling together her claws and looked down on the ground as she gave her answer. "Okay."

_So cuuuuuuute!_ Nicholas thought happily.

Nicholas slithered himself further into the cave and stopped for a second to use his tail as a follow-me gesture. "If we go further back into the cave, we won't be seen so easily. Come on!"

Angel followed him further into the cave, completely unaware of Nicholas's plan. They went back enough in that tunnel where there was little light. Just enough light to make out shapes.

Nicholas gently pushed Angel against the cave wall.

"Please, let me start this," Nicholas insisted. He rubbed the tip of his tail – the less sharp side – against Angel's pussy lips. Nicholas was even sinking it in there a little, continuing to move it up and down.

Angel was groaning at the feeling, loving it just as she always did. Nicholas leaned over to kiss Angel all over her face and neck. During all this, those two cocks of Nicholas's were beginning to unsheathe.

After a while of this, Nicholas laid back against the cave floor. Angel was wondering what he was doing, partly because she was on her way to climaxing.

"Get on top of me, Angel. I want to pleased, too, but I can continue to please you if you're on top and if your lovely butt was facing me."

Something like this was a first for Angel but she wasn't about to back out now. Angel got on top and put her white, furry ass close to Nicholas. Close enough for him and his tongue to reach.

Angel silently gasped at feeling Nicholas's tasting flesh again, but from a different angle. Then Angel remembered that the snake below her said he'd like being pleasured, too.

Angel took a look at the pair of pulsating sticks in front of her face. Even after all this time of doing sexual things with Nicholas, Angel didn't get used to the idea of two penises instead of one yet.

_It may be unusual to me but this is natural for Seviper. So it's natural for Nicholas, too!_

Angel used one of her paws to grab the cock further away from her. Angel used her other paw to put the closer one in her mouth. She was sucking one and stroking the other.

They were both enjoying it but Nicholas was determined to hold on until Angel came. To ensure she would cum faster, Nicholas licked harder and faster. He flicked over the clitoris, too. It made Angel barely able to concentrate on her work. She still sucked and stroked, but not as well as she could have. Soon, Angel climaxed, gripping one of the cocks a bit more tightly and moaning over the other one that was in her mouth. Angel remembered to say Nicholas's name as she came but she did it with her mouth still full.

Nicholas tried using every ounce of willpower he had to not come but then he felt Angel moaning. Nicholas noticed in particular that Angel was moaning out his name with one of his cocks still in her mouth. It was too much; Nicholas came, filling Angel's mouth and covering her paw with his sperm.

Regardless of having came just now, Nicholas was ready for another round.

He softly pushed aside Angel and she took the hint. Nicholas then wrapped himself around Angel, intending to put her on top of him. Angel was used to this so she didn't struggle.

Angel was startled a little bit at feeling both of her holes being filled up, but didn't worry much about it.

_I sure wasn't expecting this. We haven't done double penetration since the very first time. May be it's because this is the last time we'll ever do something like this._

It started as a loving but stimulating pace. That pace later turned wild. Angel was curious about this, but before she could ask, that pace became even wilder. It was so corybantic that Angel couldn't use any of her strength to speak, let alone move. If it wasn't for Nicholas holding onto her, Angel would have fallen to the ground.

All Angel could do in this situation was take in the sensations as she thought one thing over and over again.

_This is more energetic than ever! Why?!_

Nicholas continued to hump her with such muscular force. By the time Nicholas was done, he climaxed once more and Angel twice more. Just as Nicholas hoped, Angel was motionless and used-up. Knocked out, too.

Nicholas wrapped his tail around Angel, carrying her behind him as he exited the cave. Nicholas saw it was already afternoon. Nicholas needed to hurry before Angel's pack notices she's gone, if they bother to look for her, and before Angel wakes up.

As Nicholas left with the sleeping Angel in tow, his face was red through his dark-colored scales, becoming embarrassed by his plan regardless of its success.

_It's rather humiliating I thought of this plan after having wet dreams of Angel last night. Well, whatever works, I suppose._


	3. Moving Hindrances

Chapter 3 – Moving Hindrances

"Mmmm… mm?"

Angel was feeling groggy from all that sex she endured. It took some time for her eyes to adjust but Angel was soon able to see.

It seemed Angel was still in the forest. She noticed, however, that she was in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Angel began to feel scared and tried to move to see if she could find her way back. It was a bit challenging for Angel because of the exhausting intercourse prior to passing out.

Angel soon found that she couldn't move at all. Even if she's disoriented from all the sex, Angel should still be able to move. It would be clumsily and ungracefully but she still would be able to move. That's when Angel felt something binding her. She's being carried around as well.

It was the end of a Seviper's tail that was wrapped around her. Since this Seviper isn't trying to kill her, Angel thought it was Nicholas.

"Ni-Nicholas! What's going on?"

It _was_ Nicholas when he whipped his head around and smiled upon seeing Angel.

"Angel! Did you have a good sleep?"

"I suppose so but I thought we were supposed to go on our separate ways. What happened?"

"Yes, well, about that…" Nicholas trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Nicholas, won't you please let go of me? What reason do you possibly have for doing this, anyways?"

"Well… I want to keep you."

Angel was a little stunned at this. "What? Kee-keep me?"

"Yes. Keep you. I'm sorry for whatever bad feeling you may have from all this but I don't intend to let you go."

"But… but what about your family? Your friends?"

"I'll think of something. I'm going to make sure, in the end, I'll be with you."

"I might be too much trouble! You'll have to get extra food and everything!"

"It's worth it if it's for you."

"But-!"

"No buts. We have to get going now. If your pack is looking for you, then they're probably heading this way."

Nicholas slithered off in the desired direction, carrying Angel along with his tail. Angel, who is of a more passive nature, gone along with whatever with he wanted to do. Besides, she tried thinking of reasons to not go through with this but Nicholas has shot them down. Additionally, Angel has gotten the feeling Nicholas won't be easily persuaded to let her go so she didn't try to anymore.

Angel has also gotten really, really scared. Perhaps even petrified. This part of the forest was undoubtedly unfamiliar. Angel realized she's going to have to depend on Nicholas now, whether she likes it or not. Partly because Nicholas seems to know this part of the forest; he's leading, after all.

Nicholas stopped all of a sudden.

"Anything wrong, Nicholas?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you could use something to eat."

Nicholas unraveled himself, giving Angel some space for her muscles. Except for her ankle, that is.

While Angel was testing out her body to see if it was up for moving, Nicholas dug a little under a protruding root and stuck Angel's ankle under it. Then Nicholas packed some dirt around the dug up hole. Knowing Angel could just pull her foot out, he took some kind of big stones that were nearby and piled them on top of Angel's ankle.

Angel turned to Nicholas. "Nicholas, is this really necessary?"

"I just don't want you to run away. I did say I wanted to keep you."

Angel groaned. She's not sure if she _should_ run away to begin with. Still, Angel didn't protest any further.

Nicholas kissed her on the cheek and went off somewhere. Angel hoped he would come back soon. She didn't like that her foot is buried and trapped under a bunch of stones and a tree root popping out of the ground.

After just a few minutes of waiting, Angel heard a rustling sound nearby. She was hoping it wasn't another Seviper or any other enemy. Angel wouldn't be able to defend herself very well because of her foot.

What popped out of a bush close to Angel was another Zangoose. Angel felt almost as much as uneasiness that she would have felt if it was a Seviper.

This Zangoose became concerned when it saw Angel. It rushed over to her, asking all sorts of question, all of which were in a male sounding voice.

"Hey, are you ok? How'd you get your foot stuck under there? Did someone do this to you?"

Then this questioning Zangoose stopped asking questions. He narrowed his eyes and looked around himself.

Angel had a feeling what caused the Zangoose next to her to do that so she tried to interject.

"Uh, hi, I'm Angel and it's a long story about my situation. It kind of started like-"

"Say no more. An Arceus-dammed Seviper is close. _Very_ close. Come on, let's take out that fuckin' snake together."

He removed the rocks that were on top of Angels' ankle and dug out the dirt around it. Next, the male Zangoose rushed in the direction he felt what likely had Nicholas's presence. Angel knew Nicholas was in danger so she rushed in that same direction, determined to save Nicholas from the male Zangoose.

Nicholas, in the meantime, had finished gathering some berries and fruits for Angel and himself to eat. Nicholas was going to get a leaf big enough to put the juicy, edible items on to drag behind him but he soon heard rapid running steps coming in close.

Then Nicholas felt it; the presence of a Zangoose. More than one. He recognized one of them to be Angel, already having become familiar with her scent. The other Zangoose was a stranger and someone who's going to, without doubt or question, try killing him. Nicholas made himself in a battle-ready position, prepared to fight for his life at any moment now.

Soon enough, the male Zangoose leaped out from the bushes, claws sharp and spread-out. He was growling intimidatingly and his eyes were filled with murderous intent. This Zangoose leaped towards Nicholas; Nicholas did the same, fangs out and tail blade ready.

However, before these two could actually hit each other with these razor-sharp weapons, Angel got in between them at the speed of light in an attempt to make them stop. Then she got hurt.

Nicholas realized Angel was there before his tail blade or his fangs made contact and managed to stop himself. The male Zangoose, however, didn't and couldn't. His claws made nasty scratches on Angel's shoulder and upper chest.

Angel let out a piercing wail, which infuriated Nicholas. That encouraged him to swiftly whack the male Zangoose, pushing him back. The male Zangoose fell to the ground and on his back, knocked out.

Nicholas almost immediately checked Angel to see if she was ok. Angel was able to get up, using her good arm to prop herself up.

"We need to heal you up. First, however, I'm going to kill that stupid bastard!"

"Wa-wait!"

Regardless of the injuries, Angel got in front of Nicholas, making him stop his tail in mid-air once again.

"I told you it would be pointless to run from Zangoose! They'll just keep trying to kill you!"

"I think it would be better than actually being killed by them. Besides, it's just one."

"As far as we know. Zangoose usually travel in packs. A lone Zangoose is rare or, at the very least, uncommon."

"Fine then. We have to get you patched up, anyways. Tell me what you need and what kind of terrain they'd grow on."

Nicholas quickly wrapped the end of his tail around Angel and lifted her up. Along the way, Angel told him what to find and where to find it. In a matter of minutes, they had a whole bunch of medicinal herbs.

"Is that everything, Angel? You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Although, I would need something to use as bandages. Also something that I can use to grind the herbs, like my mortar and pestle."

"Hmmmm…" Nicholas pondered this problem over in his head. The mortar and pestle, as well as the bandages, are back in the cottage Angel used to live. Angel didn't bring them, initially thinking she'd come back there soon and Nicholas was just thinking of how to get Angel to come along with him.

"I suppose leaves would have to do," Angel spoke her thoughts out loud. "Maybe any of the leaves I have in mind are nearby somewhere. I'll even tell you how to recognize them. As for the mortar and pestle, I could crush the herbs on a big rock with a small rock. It wouldn't be perfect but it's the best idea I have."

"I'll get the leaves first," Nicholas offered. "You can arrange the herbs in the order you're going to use them."

Angel told Nicholas what kind of leaves to look for and he took off, giving Angel another peck on her cheek before he left. Angel got to work arranging the herbs like Nicholas said.

Nicholas couldn't find those leaves right away; he had to get a little further away from Angel. The further away Nicholas got from Angel, the faster he looked. Nicholas even had to double-check some places because he looked through them too fast.

In the meantime, Angel was busy putting things in order until she heard footsteps. She knew it wasn't Nicholas because of his lack of feet.

Angel put herself in battle-ready position just in case. Then she saw it was a Zangoose other than herself.

_It's not that Zangoose from before, right? I thought we were far enough away._

Angel saw that it was indeed the same Zangoose from before when he talked.

"Hey, again. What was _that_ all about? You're supposed to hate Zangoose, aren't you? So why did you get in the way like that? Oh, hey, are you a healer from a pack? I'm supposed to be looking for that healer."

"Uh, are you a member of that pack? If yes, how well do you know that healer?" Angel asked, wording those questions the way she did to be cautious.

"Well, no, but that pack said I can join if I brought back their healer. They told me it's a she and she's very strange. So strange I would see it if I just met her or maybe even see her. That's pretty much all that I know."

"I see."

"It was weird when you got between me and that Seviper, though. It was like you were trying to protect him. Is that the kind of strange that the pack was talking about? I guess it would be strange for a Zangoose to do that. Well, are you?"

"Uh…" Angel wasn't sure what to say to that. It sounded a lot to her like her former pack _is_ bothering to look for her.

"But I guess I don't really know for sure. Everything was more like a blur. What the-!? You're scratched! Oh, yeah. I think I did that. And what are you going to use all these plants for? You need to do something about that scratch. It looks like a really big one. I hope you know what to do cause I sure don't."

"Yes… Of course…"

"Good. Just be sure to do it before that fuckin' Seviper comes back. Who knows what it was going to do to you?"

"He."

"Huh? What are you-?"

"He. That Seviper from before is a he."

"Why the frickin' hell should we care about a Seviper's gender? They're slithering slime, filth with fangs, crappy shit in colorful scales. We're better off with all of those useless piles of huge, weak muscle that doesn't have anything better to do than take out all of their anger on-"

That was the moment Angel chose to hit her curled-up furry paw on the male Zangoose's face. He fell down flat, very clueless and confused.

"You talk too much. So shut up. Just shut up!"

"Wha-what's with you? Seviper is our enemy, remember?!" He got back up and stayed a foot away from Angel just in case.

"_Your_ enemy. Not mine!"

"What the hell? You're supposed to _hate_ them! They always try to kill us! They-"

"Yes! Yes! I know! I have had my share of Seviper who try to kill me! But this Seviper is different!"

"_HOW!?_ We don't know-"

"_You_ don't know. You don't know anything!"

"AND WHAT DO _YOU_ KNOW!?"

"More than you! If you're so much smarter than me, then tell me something. Why do Seviper and Zangoose hate each other with such intensity? What happened to make the two species fight when they even so much as make their presence known to each other?!"

The male Zangoose was stunned. It was a while before he found his voice again.

"Y-You… little! True, I may not know about everyone else but at least _I_ got my reasons! And those reasons are good ones!"

"Then let's hear it."

Before he could say, a white line came in out of nowhere. That line was sticky and prevented the two Zangoose from moving. The male Zangoose was freaking out while Angel looked around herself to makes heads and tails of the situation.

Then she saw it. There was an Ariados from top of the trees. They were trapped by the sticky threading of an Ariados. Soon, that thread became a web, allowing the Long Leg Pokemon to slowly crawl towards them.

Angel was scared now, imaging all sorts of horrible things that could be done to them.

Fortunately for the two Zangoose, neither one of them had a chance to figure out what exactly that Ariados was planning to do. Nicholas came to the right place at the right time.

"NIGHT SLASH!"

A tail glowing in purple cut through the webbing. It got caught a little in it a little bit, but got untangled in the end. Nicholas used another Night Slash on the Ariados itself.

Angel and the male Zangoose were still covered in sticky thread but, otherwise, they were fine. The male Zangoose was trying to get out of the webbing; he's clearly forgotten right now.

"Angel, are you ok?" Nicholas asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I might as well as apply medicine on my wounds before that Ariados gets back up."

"Also before any more Ariados shows up. Ariados may or may not live together in groups, if I remember correctly."

"Do you see any rocks I can use?"

They looked around their surroundings. Luckily, there was an appropriately big rock for the situation and some smaller rocks to the side of it. Angel placed a leaf on top of the larger stone. Then she quickly grinded the herbs together on it, using the smaller stones. Nicholas gave Angel what was needed with such quick speed, it was like they instantly transported to her instead.

Although it hurt, Angel applied the herbal medicine to her injuries. Angel took the leaf once she was finished with it and put it on. She took the other leaves and did the same. Thanks to the sticky webbing on her, putting on the leaves was easier.

The whole patching up process took just a few minutes but a few minutes was all that was needed for more Ariados to appear.

Nicholas, knowing he couldn't take on all of them at once, wrapped his tail around Angel and took off faster than one's imagination. In the hasty retreat, however, Angel managed to grab the male Zangoose's tail before Nicholas slithered away. The group of Ariados pursued them.

Angel didn't let go his tail, making the male Zangoose yell at the top of his lungs. Nicholas went so fast and Angel held on that tail so hard, it threatened to tear it off.

Nicholas eventually made far ahead of the Ariados but the male Zangoose's screams gave them a clue as to where they were. Suddenly, at some point of the chase, Nicholas made a sharp turn, causing Angel to accidently let go of the male Zangoose.

He slammed his face into a tree and then fall in some bushes right next to it. Angel hoped he would keep still and quiet. Little did Angel know, the male Zangoose was out cold.

Nicholas kept moving as fast as he could, looking for some kind of hiding place he and Angel could use. Then he spotted it. There was a rocky valley up ahead. They could use the abundance of rocks and stones as cover.

Nicholas and Angel did exactly just that. They got behind some tall boulders and waited. The group of Ariados were taking their time, checking every possible nook and cranny.

It took so long that Nicholas set Angel down on the ground, getting tired of keeping her off the ground. Although, Nicholas still had his tail wrapped around her should they need to run or, in his case, swiftly slither away.

The Ariados almost got to where Angel and Nicholas was but something drove them away. There was all sorts of sounds, all of which come from only a fierce fight.

"Stay down, Angel," Nicholas instructed quietly. "I'm going to take a peek to see what is going on out there."

"Ok," Angel responded just as quietly.

Nicholas carefully poked his head out, attempting with much effort to not be seen. It was highly likely all for naught because a Zangoose appeared right in front of him.

It didn't sound like the one they encountered twice today, either.

"DIE, YOU DAMNED SEVIPER!"

This murderous cat ferret unleashed its claws with quick speed. Nicholas tightened his grip on Angel and took off yet again at even quicker speed.

Thanks to them not moving for a long while, even when they only did that to evade the Ariados, Nicholas had more energy to get away.

It was a long, rocky valley and it was also hell to go through. It was a grueling task for Nicholas, specifically, since he keeps carrying Angel everywhere ever since she got injured. Regardless of the difficulty of what he's doing, Nicholas was determined to protect Angel to the very end. Nicholas knew he will feel greatly rewarded once he manages to get Angel out of danger.

Eventually, Nicholas made it to the other side of the stone crevice, miraculously evading the pack of Zangoose with success. Even with that accomplishment, however, it looked exceedingly hard to protect Angel and get of danger because of something he saw once he and Angel left the rocky valley.

What the two of them saw was a pack of Seviper to their right. The sight was so surprising that Nicholas unknowingly and briskly let her down. Then chills ran down Nicholas's spine when he heard one of the Seviper speak.

"**HEY, YOU SHITTIN' ZANGOOSE! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"**

"Oh, no," Nicholas almost whimpered softly to himself. The pack of Seviper lunged at them. Angel, specifically.

"**GIVE US BACK OUR HEALER, YOU FUCKIN' SEVIPER!"**

"Oh, no," Angel said quietly to herself. She recognized that voice as the leader of her former pack. The pack of Zangoose was apparently still on their tails. They leaped towards them. Nicholas, to be exact.

"Get away!" Nicholas cried out, pushing Angel ahead of him.

Angel got up on her hind legs and ran ahead, entering a forest yet again. Nicholas followed her.

A brutal battle took place behind them; they were able to hear it. They could also hear two voices following them, both of which were known to the fleeing couple.

"Be sure to rip that Zangoose's guts out and tear them to pieces, son! _MAKE IT SUFFER_!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU OWE ME A LOT FOR THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE THE HEALER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

"It seems like your father was with those Seviper, Nicholas. That's a surprise," Angel breathed, still running as fast as she could.

"Yeah," Nicholas answered, moving just as fast. "Just because he is my father, however, doesn't mean he won't spare you for me. You'll need to stay close to me and do what I say. All right?"

"Yes. Completely. Just don't let me die, please!"

"Don't worry. I won't!"

So Angel and Nicholas rushed through the forest, the area becoming dense with trees and other plant life as they went deeper. These two didn't just hope they would be able to escape from Nicholas's father and the male Zangoose chasing them right now, but also that they'll have a running-free day tomorrow.


	4. In the Forest

Chapter 4 – In the Forest

"What do we do now?" Angel asked. "Your father is just as relentless as ever!"

"Not just my father. It's that damned Zangoose, too!" Nicholas responded.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And what the hell are ya gonna do about this crazy Seviper chasing us!" The male Zangoose countered.

He had caught up to Angel and Nicholas, who are still trying to get away from Nicholas's dad. The three of them kept in front of him for now but it was only a matter of time.

Then Angel tripped over a rock, making her fall. Although, Angel didn't just fall. She rolled in somersaults and hurled through the air. When she finally landed, the ground beneath Angel shook and rose. That ground turned out to be a Scolipede.

The Scolipede was initially going to shake Angel off and then finish her off but the male Zangoose, at that moment, tripped as well. He moved about in violent flips until he crashed right into the Scolipede.

That pretty much made the Scolipede extremely pissed off and pursue the male Zangoose. Luckily, the male Zangoose noticed in time and got the heck out of there. Angel held onto the Scolipede the entire time.

Those three were going so fast; Nicholas had trouble keeping up with them. Eventually, Nicholas lost them. He stopped for a moment, needing to rest.

"_Fuck!_"

Nicholas whacked his tail hard on the ground. While Nicholas was catching his breath and calming down, his dad caught up with Nicholas and wrapped his tail around him in an attempt to hug.

"Son, I thought you were dead! It's been almost a year since anyone's last saw you!"

"Wha? Almost a year?"

This came as a shock. Nicholas has never wondered how long it's been when he was under Angel's care and Angel had never mentioned it, either.

As much as he was bewildered about that, Nicholas snapped out of it. Partly because his dad asked some more questions.

"Yes, almost a year. Where have you been? You were okay when you were gone, right?"

"O-oh, yes. I was fine. I was well taken care of. I was kept underground during the time I spent healing because my injuries were severe. I wasn't let out until I was all better." Nicholas was answering as honestly as he could.

"Oh, that's good. When you got separated from our pack during an attack led by those wretched Zangoose, I thought I would lose you. Now you're here! It's so good to see you again!"

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going to die any time soon. Now I'm going after those Zangoose who escaped on that Scolipede."

"You sure, son? There's more Zangoose to kill behind us."

"Yes. I'm sure. Go back to defend our pack, Dad! I'll get them!"

"SON! WAIT! DAMMIT, SON, AT LEAST LET ME GO WITH YOU!"

_Oh, damn it,_ Nicholas thought as he rushed ahead, attempting to find Angel.

Angel, in the meantime, was holding onto the vicious bug-type with all her might and the male Zangoose was running as fast as his feet could take him.

The Scolipede was constantly using Poison Sting at the male Zangoose, nearly hitting him every time. He thought he was going to die but Angel unknowingly dug her claws deeper into the Megapede Pokemon. That made it redirect its attention to Angel and then buck around like a Tauros in a rodeo. This was an attempt to get Angel off.

It worked; Angel landed next to the male Zangoose who was busy taking a breath, exhausted from all the running he did.

The Scolipede was going to attack until it was attacked by one rock after another zooming at top speed. It turned to see a Rhydon some feet away. Angel saw it was male because the horn on the head looked really big. Too big for a female.

"HEY! DO YOU _MIND_?! MY KID IS CRYING BECAUSE OF THIS RACKET OUT HERE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I ROCK BLAST YOU AWAY!"

It seemed to be enough to intimidate that poisonous bug-type, causing it to run away and completely forget about the two Zangoose.

The Rhydon seemed to have noticed them. He marched straight up to them, looking as mad as hell. He was preparing another Rock Blast attack until he saw Angel's face.

Angel's ears were drooped down, her eyes were welling up with water, and her lips was quivering. As if that wasn't enough for the Rhydon to calm down, Angel started to plead.

"Please. Please spare us. We're tired and hungry and have been running from enemies like that Scolipede this whole afternoon. I don't wanna run anymore! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Angel even put her paws together like how someone who pleads does. In the end, the Rhydon is defeated.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I guess it wasn't your fault. How about you and your friend come over to my house to rest? Speaking of your friend and resting, it looks like he's going to need a lot of resting."

Angel turned to see the male Zangoose behind her, still taking deep breaths. It seemed like the male Zangoose was so busy doing that, he failed to notice his surroundings or what was happening in them.

"You okay?" Angel tried to ask him.

"Huh?" he responded tiredly.

"I asked," repeated Angel, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just needed to rest. Hey, where's the Scolipede? He was just here a second ago, right? What happened? And who's this pokemon with the horn?"

"This is a Rhydon," Angel answered, "but I wanna call him Don." She turned to the Rhydon, already smiling even if it's just a little. "Can I? Can I call you Don?"

The Rhydon, still feeling defeated, groaned a little. "Ok, fine. Call me Don. And follow me."

Don started walking in the direction he came from. Angel got on her hind legs, not wanting to use her forearms since one of them's still injured. She turned to the male Zangoose.

"Come on, uuuuuuh… _gasp!_ Randall!" Angel began to follow Don.

"Randall?! Where did that come from?! And why?!" The newly named Zangoose followed Angel for answers.

"Well, I noticed we keep running away whenever you're around. When I got scratched, I had to run to make herbal medicine. When we got caught in an Ariados's sticky webbing, we had to run to get away. When-"

"Your point is?" Randall interrupted impatiently, feeling a little irked.

"I thought about giving you a name before when we kept meeting up with each other and, since I noticed we're always running, I thought of all the names I knew that had 'run' or 'ran' or something like that in them. As a result, I thought of Randall."

"I don't want to be called Randall," he disagreed with a huff. "It's stupid, it's lame, it's embarrassing, it's-"

"Getting fuckin' annoying because you won't stop complaining!" shouted Don.

"I-I think it suits you well, Randall," Angel said, hoping to put a lighter mood on things.

"No, it-"

Before Randall could complain some more, the ground under him shook. Then it rose, the dirt spreading to reveal purple scales. Randall was on top of an Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon tried grabbing Randall with its tail but he gripped onto the Arbok with his claws. The Arbok decided to try prying Randall off when the two of them, predator and prey, were away from the other two pokemon who could beat the crap out of it. So, the Arbok took off, Randall choosing to hold on instead of letting go for some reason.

"Randall!" Angel cried.

She tried going after him, but was stopped by Don.

"I don't think you should chase after them with those scrapes of yours," Don said, trying to reason with her.

"But that's my friend!" Angel protested. "I have to make sure he's okay!"

Don was going to protest further, but gave into Angel's saddening face and drooping ears again. He sighed.

"Ok, fine. Let's get you back to the house where my mate can fix you up. It's not that far from here. I'll go look for your friend. We just have to hurry."

Don led the speeding Angel back to his home. Going as fast as they could, Angel in particular, they reached the house. It was an enormous, hallow tree trunk with only one opening leading inside.

Don announced, "Honey, I'm home! And we got a guest who could use some healing!"

Inside was a Kangaskhan who was soothing her baby. She smiled and looked happy upon seeing Don.

"Welcome home, Dear. Don't you worry; I'll heal Zangoose right up!"

"Good. Cause I'm going out again. Zangoose here will explain it all."

As Don left, the Kangskhan approached Angel.

"Well, sweetie, if you don't terribly mind, how about sitting over here while you tell me why my mate is heading back outside? I'll also see what I can do about those really bad boo-boos."

"Ok, but I don't think I'd call these boo-boos, exactly."

"I'm sorry. Baby talk really sticks to a mother. Now, an answer to my question, please."

Angel told the Kangaskhan everything, from beginning to end, as the Kangaskhan put her baby in her pouch and got what she needed for Angel's severe cuts. While Angel was explaining, she hoped that Don would find Randall. Hoped that Randall was okay.

In a sense, Randall was okay. Sure, Randall was clinging onto the Arbok for dear life. Sure, Randall felt like puking if he didn't get off the crazy cobra soon. Sure, the Arbok would kill him once he does manage to get off. Still, Randall was fine. In a way.

Randall didn't think of something like this as a huge shocker. This isn't the first time Randall was caught up in some sort of mayhem. He's apparently prone to things like this. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. Randall knew he just was.

Suddenly, the Arbok fell down to its side, like it was knocked down by something. Randall took this chance to unlatch himself from the Cobra Pokemon. Randall was getting ready to run until he saw something that made him stop cold in his tracks.

A Seviper.

The Arbok got back up and saw the other serpentine pokemon in front of it. The Arbok prepared an attack but the Seviper beat it to it, using Dig. The move of choice was super-effective on the poison-type; it retreated after the attack had hit its mark.

After the Arbok retreated, the Seviper made eye contact with Randall.

Randall was absolutely speechless by all this. This is the first time he's seen a Seviper attack someone else before a Zangoose. The entire time those two were looking at each other eye-to-eye, Randall's life was flashing before him.

Randall was, at one point, a wild pokemon, but only for a short time after he was born. It wasn't long before a trainer caught him. Randall and his trainer got along fairly well. Then Randall grew up enough to develop a personality.

Randall wasn't the no-good kind of bad. Just the overwhelming kind of bad. All in all, Randall's a good soul. Too bad Randall's trainer didn't see that; the particularly bad characteristics were too much. Randall got carried away when he talked, resulting in him being a blabbermouth. Randall was sort of timid; he was more likely to choose flight than fight if given the choice. Finally, Randall was accident or danger-prone. There was always something Randall got himself into that he would need help from others to get out alive.

One day, his trainer has had enough. Randall was left behind in the wild. It was incredibly hard for Randall to learn how to survive in the wild. He'd move from one Zangoose pack to another, each pack being overwhelmed by those exact same parts of Randall that drove his former trainer nuts.

The one thing that made his already horrible life living hell was Seviper. Any Seviper. Randall didn't know Seviper and Zangoose don't get along very well, having been a trainer's pokemon since a very young age. Randall almost immediately hated Seviper when he noticed that every single Seviper Randall even crosses paths with tries to kill him.

That's why Randall is stunned as he stares this Seviper down in its face. At first, Randall thought it could have been Nicholas but this Seviper doesn't seem to behave anything like him.

_Damn, this Seviper is making me feel nervous. I'd definitely pick that healer Zangoose to be with right now. I think she said her name was… Angel? Yeah, Angel. Sounds about right. Well, maybe I'd pick to be with Angel if it wasn't for that Seviper she seems to care about so much. A he, she said? Well, what makes him so different from the other Seviper, anyways? Maybe cause he's more like this one? Yeesh, so many questions._

If anyone could read his mind, they would consider it unbelievable that his thoughts are the same way he talks. Especially Nicholas, who is still looking for at least Angel.

Nicholas's father was still following him, determined to not let him out of his sight. As much as Nicholas found it perfectly understandable, a father losing his son for almost a year, he still wanted to see and protect Angel.

_It's highly unlikely but perhaps I can talk my dad into it._

Nicholas stopped for a moment and turned to face his old man. His dad caught up, slightly panting from all the dashing they did through the forest.

"Um, Dad? Perhaps I can ask some questions while we look for those Zangoose?"

"Sure, Son. No problem. What is it?"

"Well, being underground for such a long time gave me plenty of time to wonder about things," Nicholas said, still moving but much slower this time. "That means I formed a lot of questions."

"Right. Now if you can just get to those questions?"

"Well, I was wondering if, you know, you ever wondered exactly why we fight Zangoose so much?"

"What?" Nicholas's dad was extremely surprised at this. Flabbergasted, even.

"Like I said, Dad, I just had a lot of time for thinking and, eventually, I got to that."

"You must have spent too much time underground. It messed up your head. There's no need to question our upbringing. It's quite obvious; Zangoose are the bane of our existence. We kill them before they kill us. Nothing simpler than that."

"Sometimes, Dad, we may actually need an answer to something. Like the way we were raised. The only thing we could have done to those Zangoose that they would be offended by is existing. What if it's the same otherwise?"

"Son, you're being ridiculous."

Angel then flashed into Nicholas's mind upon hearing 'ridiculous'. He felt nervous about all this. Nicholas is aware he's being obvious, talking about the points of view about the long-lasting feud between Seviper and Zangoose while looking for a Zangoose. Honestly, Nicholas is just doing all this on the fly and he's also aware that it's reckless.

_I had less time to think about this than I thought._

"No, Dad, I think it's a valid and reasonable point. We can't just drop the subject."

"Oh, yes, we can. It's quite easy."

"Dad, please…"

"No. I don't want to hear any more of this. We shouldn't even have bothered about it."

"If I wasn't underground this whole time and had plenty of time for my mind to wander."

"From now on, then, you need to avoid being underground. It makes you crazy, by the looks of it. Who was your healer, anyways? Did they put strange ideas in your head?"

"Please, Dad, think about this."

"Son, I'm warning you…"

"No, Dad, you just keep shunning it because it sounds absurd."

"_**I'LL SHUN YOU IF YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT THIS! NOW ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT A SEVIPER!?**_"

"I'm a Seviper! A _SEVIPER_!"

"Then let's go kill some Zangoose."

Without another word, Nicholas's father moved ahead of Nicholas. Nicholas silently sighed out of frustration. Talking to his dad into the idea seemed useless, by the looks of the results. The old snake man was determined to not change his ways.

_Not to worry, Angel. I'll still protect you. Even though my father is not going to like it one bit._

Nicholas followed his father, thinking of how exactly Nicholas is going to protect Angel from his dad and worrying about her along the way.

Although Nicholas had no way of finding out until he found Angel, she was doing just fine under the Kangaskhan's care. The Kangaskhan did a great job with patching up Angel's injuries.

Angel had just finished her story of everything's that happened, starting with the time she first met Nicholas up to now. Once Angel was finished, the Kangaskhan let loose a low whistle.

"I was just expecting to know why my mate went back outside, sweetie," she responded after the whistle. "Was it really necessary to go that far back? I'm not trying to be rude about it or anything. It's just that, well…"

"Yeah, I know. Now. Sorry. I just usually don't have anyone to talk to. I'm not sure if I can talk to Nicholas about this since it's about me and him."

"Well, I can imagine being with someone who everyone rejects with all their might. I know my family was against me mating with who you now call Don. I love that name for him, by the way.""

"Oh, it's good that you like the name. And your family didn't want you to be with Don?"

"Yes, everything was settled at the end but I don't think that even begins to compare with your situation, you being a Zangoose and your companion being a Seviper."

"Yeah," Angel sighed.

"Do you even like him?"

Angel didn't expect this question. "Huh?"

"From what you told me, it seems to me this 'Nicholas' forced you into being his traveling companion and his sex partner. Surely you have feelings of some sort about this. The question is what kind of feelings are they?"

Angel has never thought about that kind of thing. At least, not often.

"Um, uh, well… uh…"

It was actually a debatable subject for Angel. Yes, Angel, at the very least, liked Nicholas but she's not sure if it's _that_ kind of like.

Before Angel could even come close to answering the Kangaskhan's question, someone came inside the wooden home. Angel and her motherly caretaker saw it was Don.

"Hey, uuuuuuh… Angel. I found your friend. He's fine."

"Oh, that's great!" Angel said with relief. Then she saw that she didn't see Randall anywhere. "Where's Randall?"

"That's your friend?" Don asked.

"Yes, that's my friend!" Angel answered strongly. "I thought for sure he would come along with you. Especially if you found him!"

"Believe me, I would have taken him with me. He was busy dealing with something and I thought it would have been better if you checked it out yourself."

"You mean there was nothing you could have done, Dear?" His mate questioned.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Nothing I coulda done."

"Well, then, can you take me to him, please?" Angel requested.

"Sure thing," Don said. "Follow me. Again."

Before they left, Angel stopped and turned around.

Then she asked of the Kangaskhan, "Hey, I know I already call your mate a name. Maybe I can give you a name, too?"

The pokemon being asked smiled at that. "That's a lovely idea, sweetie. Be sure to give me a lovely name."

"How about Anna?"

"Anna… I love that name!"

"I guess so," Don said, "but are you going to give our kid a name, too?"

"Oh, no, she won't," Anna stated. "If the baby's going to have a name, then the parents will decide what name it should be. You two go and make sure Randall's okay."

"Okay!" Angel exclaimed.

Don stepped back outside and led the way, Angel close behind him.

As they were walking, Angel felt a little happy upon preparing to see Randall. Despite the trouble he's caused and the opinions he had about Seviper in general, Angel found herself already caring for Randall as a friend.

Then Angel found herself thinking that was rather strange that she took a liking to someone so quickly. Then again, it could be because of her life of always being left alone and hated for who she was. That led her mind to next think about Nicholas and what Anna said, once more wondering how Angel views Nicholas and what could her feelings for him be.

As for Don, he was thinking about what he saw when he managed to find Randall. What Don saw was a Seviper's head popping out of the ground, right under Randall's groin and licking his penis.

_I wonder how the in the freaking hell_ that _happened_, Don wondered.

Randall was wondering the same thing as he felt a forked tongue slide and glide over his stiffening rod.

_Wha, wha, wha, wha, what is going on?! Ok, ok, ok. Let's think about it. I gotta ignore the shockingly soft tongue. We were staring at each other, just standing where we were. Well, this Seviper here was staring. I think I was glaring. Then I decided to make a move. I would've made my mark with my claws if it wasn't for this dammed snake dodging it. I was trying to look for it until I heard the ground under me crumble. It must have used that Dig move. I thought it was weird it was right under my lower half. It got really weird this snake didn't pop out of the ground all violently and stuff. Then it got as weird as it could get when it started licking me! And I can't move because my arms are trapped in a curled up tail that also stuck out from the ground all not violently and stuff. And I don't think I can move my legs and penis away from this weird snake very well. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

Randall squirmed and wiggled, trying to lift his lower half as high away from the Seviper below him as possible. It was a futile effort since Seviper are greater than Zangoose when it came to height. The Seviper stroking Randall with its tongue could just pull itself out of the ground if needed to reach Randall's member.

Then Randall heard a bubbly-sounding flow of giggles. From the sound of it, Randall was able to tell it was a lady Seviper messing with him down below the waistline. As relived as Randall felt when he found out it was a girl, he was still unsure of doing this with someone who would ordinarily be his bitter rival. Randall also didn't particularly like that this lady Seviper probably found amusement in his discomfort.

"Sh-shut up! Wouldn't you feel like how I feel if someone forced this on you!? Well, no, I guess you haven't cause you laughed but it's not funny! Not funny one bit! Why are you even bothering to do this?! You don't know me at all! Wouldn't you normal-_LY-EEE_!"

The lady Seviper stopped licking and started sucking. At least, tried to suck it without letting her fangs hurt Randall.

Randall was already halfway to an orgasm, even though he was fighting against it. His cock inside of a female's mouth got him even closer to his peak.

Randall tried to hide it but, being inexperienced in this kind of thing due to never having a chance in partaking in mating season, he unleashed groans that clearly showed he liked the sensations.

The tongue wrapped around Randall's member, moving in vertical motions. The lady Seviper, having decided it was enough foreplay, began swiftly shifting her head this time in vertical motions. Her neck seemed like a string or piece of thread when you tug it over and over, but don't completely yank it off.

The lady Seviper kept it up until Randall exploded inside of her mouth; she swallowed it greedily. When she had gulped down every single drop of sperm Randall had to offer, the lady Seviper dove back underground, just in time to not be flattened by Randall collapsing due to temporary fatigue.

The lady Seviper rose up to the surface and flipped Randall over on his back. Randall, through half-closed eyes, saw that she lowered her head down next to his crotch. Randall guessed she was going to get him fired up again.

Before the lady Seviper can lay her tongue on him again, a noise was heard in the distance. It wasn't, however, Angel and Don. The lady Seviper knew because she didn't detect the presence of only one Zangoose besides the one she just sucked off. She detected the presence of a whole pack of Zangoose. There was an additional smell, too. Humans.

The lady Seviper beat a hasty retreat, but not without whispering something in Randall's ear first.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Don't worry. The Zangoose humans are coming. They'll take good care of you."

"Huh?" Randall almost droned, still tried from all the sexercise.

Then the lady Seviper left Randall's view. What came into it next were dark shapes of what seemed to be humans and pokemon. One of the human-like figures extended their arms to carry Randall, presumably to take him with them.

At the time, Randall was thinking of everything's that happened by far. A Zangoose who seemed to take a liking to a Seviper. Another Seviper who seemed to take a liking to _him_. It was all so outrageous.

It seemed so preposterous to Randall that he decided to let his weariness overcome him, those two Seviper and that strange Zangoose being the last things on his mind before falling asleep.

One of those Seviper, though, is thinking at a break-neck pace in _his_ mind. He was thinking of everything he could do to stop his father.

"Hurry up, Son! We're burning sunlight!"

"Ok, Dad!"

Nicholas was undeniably freaking out. As much as Nicholas loves his father, he knows, for a fact, his father won't approve of his relationship with his choice of a mate. Mainly because it's with a Zangoose, a species they were taught to hate and kill.

With all those thoughts in mind, it took Nicholas a while to notice his dad was suddenly gone. Nicholas was musing on it until he smelled it. That scent was the scent of a Zangoose.

Not just any Zangoose, either. It was Angel.

Nicholas hurried with all the speed he could muster in the direction Angel's aroma was coming from.

Eventually, he saw Angel. She was next to a Rhydon, who was helping to get her tail free from a couple rocks it somehow got wedged in.

What Nicholas saw next made him sprint towards Angel. His dad had leaped and aimed his deadly tail right at Angel. Angel was utterly petrified.

_Don't worry, Angel!_ Nicholas shouted in his mind as if Angel could hear his thoughts. _I'll protect you!_


End file.
